


Trouble on the Font Lines

by Galactic_Wayfarer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, I'll tag more as I go, Pap is 11, Papyrus is a cockblock, Sans is 19, Sibling issues, Slowish burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Wayfarer/pseuds/Galactic_Wayfarer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DISCONTINUED</p><p>Monsters and humans have a long history together, the two dominant species that called the third rock from the sun home. For the most part, the two get along swell, but of course, humans are heavily flawed and hate their own kind. So there were still racist pigs, nothing new. You lived a pretty routine life, get up, eat, shower, and go to work, etcetera. That is until you meet a laid back skeleton who captures your heart with a few dorky puns and that lazy grin of his.<br/>There was only one problem: His younger brother loathed you. </p><p> </p><p>This is my first full length plotline fic, so bear with me lol, if people like this idea i will definitely post more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble on the Font Lines

**Author's Note:**

> SO I'm gonna try to write a multichapter fic now! 
> 
> hopefully chapters will get longer the more i have to go on.
> 
> This was inspired by this little comic right here!
> 
> http://myrobotlandlord.tumblr.com/post/142345756326/arent-you-getting-a-little-too-old-for-that-i

You were leaning on the counter, staring distractedly out the window. It was an agonizingly slow day at the café; and you would rather be outside enjoying the sun, but if you wanted to survive on your own, you had to work yourself to the bone. You were 19; you weren’t supposed to be this boring until you were in your forties. Oh well, it was the hand you had been dealt. You had family, sure, but going back to them defeats the purpose of leaving in the first place. They weren’t bad to you, but you just didn’t want to be dependant on them anymore; so you found a cheap apartment, a few odd jobs here and there and you were relatively okay. Though you found yourself lonely most days, all your friends had went their separate ways and you didn’t have time to make any new ones. So it was just you, your jobs, and late night T.V.

The chime of the café door drew you from your thoughts, a pair of skeletons walked in. Monsters were actually the most frequent visitors of this little place, probably why it was your favorite job; you hadn’t met one yet you didn’t like.

“Good afternoon! Browse all you like, if you have any questions feel free to ask.” You smiled at them. The elder one gave you a small smile and a nod. He wore a blue jacket and pink slippers, with a shirt that simply said ‘nope’. You liked his style.

“go on and look at the treats pap, pick out what you want, within a reasonable price…” The older one spoke in a deep baritone voice that made your chest flutter.

“Ok!” The small one darted to the sweets cabinet and started scanning over them.

“i’ll have the largest coffee you have, black.” The older skeleton came to the counter, and you could clearly see the darkness under his eye sockets.

“Of course sir!” you got to work on his order.

“call me sans.” He winked at you.

You giggled and blushed. “You’re certainly quick to _expresso_ your feelings.”

His eyes lit up and he grinned, you heard a groan from the smaller skeleton. “you like puns?”

“I consider them part of my daily _grind_.” You grinned.

Sans started laughing. “oh my god i think i’m in love.”

You blushed and set his coffee on the counter. “I’m Y/N.”

Sans smiled. “a cute girl with a cute name, and she likes puns? i know I’m in love now.” He snickered.

You blushed worse. “You’re not so bad yourself Sans.”

A light blue blush dusted his cheek bones and he startled when his brother you presumed tugged on his sleeve. “w-what is it papyrus?”

“I found what I wanted!” Papyrus pulled his hand toward the case.

“ok, ok bro chill, what do you want?” Sans looked at his younger brother with adoration that warmed your heart.

The little skeleton pointed at a gourmet chocolate mousse that even in your opinion was over priced.

“p-pap i don’t know if i can spare that much money on a little snack..” Sans looked downtrodden that he couldn’t grant his brothers wishes.

“B-but Sans! All we do is save money!!! I never get treats like that!” Tears pricked little Papyrus’ eye sockets and he whimpered.

“i know pap, but we…i just…” Sans scrambled for his words.

“Hey Sans, it’s on the house.” You smiled.

His head whipped up to meet yours. “a-are you sure?” He was shocked.

“Yea, don’t worry, I got it.” You smiled and rung up his coffee, but paid for the treat out of your pocket and gave it to him, he handed it to Papyrus who took it to a table and dug in.

“you didn’t have to you know…” he paid for his coffee, but stayed at the counter.

“Hey, I know what it is like to live on a tight budget, how old is he?” You leaned on the counter and looked at Sans as he sipped at his coffee.

“he’s 11, I’m 19.” Sans looked of to where his brother was seated with a gentle smile, but then it fell. “it uh…it’s just us.”

  You gently rested your hand on his. “I’m sorry. I uhm, live on my own too at 19 and it isn’t easy in itself, but raising a sibling all alone? I can’t imagine how hard that is.” You whispered.

“heh, it ain’t easy..i love him, but he can be a handful….” Sans looked at you and his eyes held a softness that surprised you. “thank you..” He whispered.

“No need to thank me, your brother is adorable.” You saw his brother shoot you a glare from his seat.

Sans chuckled. “yeah, he is….so uhm…shot in the dark, but wanna exchange numbers? maybe go out for coffee sometime?” He was blushing pretty badly now, and rubbing the back of his neck.

“I-I’d like that Sans.” You blushed and gave him your number, in turn he gave you his.

You chatted back and fourth, exchanging puns and laughs and flirting with each other before his brother came over, covered in chocolate and whined, wanting Sans attention.

“jeeze paps…you’re a mess.” Sans got napkins and started cleaning him up.

“Can we go home now Sans? I wanna play!” Pap whined and tugged on his jacket.

Sans sighed. “yea bud, I gotta work soon anyway… see ya soon Y/N?”

“Definitely!” You grinned and patted Papyrus’ head. “See you lil cutie.”

Pap shrugged away and clung to Sans, sticking his tongue out at you.

“pap, quit acting like a babybones, your too old to be doing that. i’ll text you later Y/N.” With that he led Papyrus out of the café and you watched after them, you knew two things for certain: You liked Sans, and his little brother did not care for you.


End file.
